


Tightrope

by Sunshade



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshade/pseuds/Sunshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Jennifer in a closed room, Cole is tied to a chair, rope bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightrope

Cole opened his eyes. He didn't recognise the room around him. A muted baby blue glow reflected off the walls, an absence of impurity wherever he looked. Except for the woman that stood out in the room as if an anomaly, her raven-black bird nest of a hair falling over her shoulders. Dull and stained brown psychiatric garments hung loosely over her thin frame. Jennifer's blackened fingers held that dark chalk of hers, a myriad of erratic lines on the wall forming shapes of humanity's doom.

"What the-", Cole tried to moved but something prevented his chest and wrists to follow. He would've jumped off the chair he sat on but the ropes holding him in place were too tight. His survival instinct sparked but he drew his gaze up to Jennifer's back, hissing with a groan of contained displeasure.

"Untie me," he quietly demanded. But Jennifer only rose her arm as if a maestro to an orchestra and scarred the blue wall with more blackness. "Jennifer!" Cole called out.

Jennifer's hand then suddenly went still, her back straightening. For a moment, Cole thought to repeat himself. But then Jennifer twirled, placing her back against the wall as if a lazy cat stretching herself in the sunlight. She watched him with one of her mad smiles, the one she'd reserved only for Cole.

"Say it again," she nearly begged, tone fluctuating between desperation and rapture.

"Untie-"

"No. Say my name. Call me Jennifer. Not Jennifer. But 'Jennifer'," She wobbled over to Cole, her voice dropping to a whisper as she bend down to his sitting height "Call me right, Cole."

"Jennifer, listen to me," Cole said, ignoring how her gaze drove off to cloud nine somewhere far in her kooky little mind when he'd called her by her name again, "I don't know what's going on but I need you to untie me. Right now."

"Ooh..." Jennifer exhaled, a purr to her voice as she ran her hands up Cole's thighs and leaned closer to his face. "Otter Eyes 'needs me'. What's a girl to do?"

"Enough with the games-"

"Tsk, tsk," She waved a finger at him as if at a stubborn child, placing it upon Cole's lips. Cole could taste the black chalk on her fingertip. She let out a breathy chuckle, cracking herself up for a moment, before continuing. "We've only just started playing. Look," With that, she held up her shirt and flashed herself. Cole blinked, dumbfounded. "Now you see me," she said and suddenly pulled her shirt down again. "Now you don't!"

Cole's brain slipped up for a moment, resuming function. Jennifer either hardly understood the concept of embarrassment or rejected it altogether. He sighed, his hands testing the tightness of the rope. He'd been held prisoner before and could know a sturdy robe from experience. It wouldn't take him too long to free himself. If necessary, he'd break the chair or parts of himself, if necessary. Whatever Jennifer had planned for him, he'd just have to play for time.

"Look: Get me out and I'll forget that this even happened."

"Look? Look at those otter eyes," Jennifer exclaimed, holding his head with her hands and staring into his eyes as if divining a prophecy from within "They're like deep ponds. Quiet. Peaceful. But only on the surface. Inside, the primordial soup. Ponds are such liars."

"I'm not lying."

"Then, do you think I'm pretty, Cole?" Jennifer tilted her head inquisitively at him. At Cole's hesitation, she added. "As in a potential mate? Copulation?" A purr grew again in her voice. Her hands ran up from his thighs to his chest, fingers brushing over Cole's nipples under his loose shirt. "Intercourse? Fornication? Fuckery? What's your favourite word for it?"

"Look, I'm flattered-"

Jennifer let out a laugh through her nose and pinched his nipple. Harder than she'd meant, apparently, but her shifts between apologetic and amused expressions were untrustworthy. Cole groaned. But that didn't stop her from smiling and rubbing her hands across his hard chest. But just as hard as she teased him, did she suddenly let go, stepping away and leaving Cole's recovering with prickling sensations over his abused pectorals. Jennifer's clothes ruffled as she took off each piece off her body one by one, revealing her round breasts, swaying with perked nipples as she reached down to remove her pants, revealing her bare thighs. Jennifer stripped herself methodically. If it eren't for her silly grin, Cole would not have thought she had any intentions. Lastly, he watched her remove her shoes, brand-less and of cheap make. A small patch by her crotch as black as her hair marked her otherwise pale body. Couldn't deny that Jennifer was a gorgeous woman, if with too many a loose screw. A slight show of timidity wavered in her expression and Cole swallowed. Jennifer wasn't playing around, even if he was her toy now.

Jennifer approached him, reeling in her smile and it took him a moment to realise what she intended. Then she pecked at his nose, reverting back to that nonsensical child's play and offering him her Cheshire cat grin. From pecks, she then begun to taste Cole's skin with her tongue, running the tip across his eyebrow. She chuckled when she'd found Cole's nipples hard under his shirt. Pulling the shirt over his head, she gave him a last mischievous look and licked his chest.

Cole felt a piercing warmth grow from deep inside him, a familiar feeling of arousal, and the rope holding him in place seemed to shift lower on his list of priorities. Jennifer sucked on Cole's nipple and run her fingernails softly down his sides. Her fingers sometimes paused at places, trailing the contours of his muscles. She compared Cole's body to her knowledge of the human anatomy. 

At some point, she stopped exploring him. Cole found himself opening his eyes and realising he'd been pulled into her touches. When he met her gaze, Jennifer had already been staring up at him, a quiet glint of triumph in her eyes. But her movements next were still cautious and methodical, as if probing the limits of the next stage, a trial experiment, with her fingers reaching down for his zipper. Her mesmerizing gaze never left his, enrapturing Cole and almost making him hold his breath as if a serpent's prey. He couldn't deny his attraction any longer.

Her fingers slipped inside his pants through the open zipper and trailed Cole's hardness. Cole shivered, a tingling expanding over his body. Clearing his throat, he withheld a moan of pleasure. Jennifer blinked at that, for what seemed to be the first time in that whole time, and the sides of her lips wavered to form a wolfish smile. She reached further inside Cole's pants, grabbing his length. Then, she pulled it out and Cole was free. His erection towered over his belly button and Jennifer played with him, running her palms over the skin or slapping it against Cole's belly. When she went lower on him, Cole held the air in his lungs as Jennifer teasingly licked the skin on his stomach, his manhood close by side. Cole could feel her tongue so close to him that her moist breath tickled his member. Slowly, she ran her tongue closer and closer to the shaft. Reaching it, Cole released a moan, and when her mouth took in the whole of the head, he shifted in his position and gasped. His hips almost moved upwards on their own but the rope held Cole in place.

Jennifer's hair was an unkempt dark maelstrom that covered everything but Cole could feel her working up and down on him. She knew what she was doing. Whether it was from experience or knowledge, sometimes she ran her tongue and sucked so swiftly on Cole that it was maddeningly effective in eliciting a begging moan out of him. Other times, her wild excitement seemed to get the best of her, leaving a sloppy trail behind that she'd clean up afterwards. It was at one such point that her tongue trailed his whole length, moving higher up to his belly and chest until she finally reached his neck. Seeing Cole's face seemed to amuse her then. He tried not to imagine himself in the way that Jennifer left him in, losing all of his cool. 

Jennifer brought herself up and sat on Cole's thigh: "Have you ever been to a themepark, Cole?" She asked him and Cole eyed her with confusion. "I've got us tickets," She brought herself up to rub her wet walls against his manhood. Cole's head lolled to the side, his jaw clenching from the feeling. "Got us the best ride, too."

With that, Jennifer rubbed her crotch up and down Cole's manhood. Her warm breath whispered her pleasure beside Cole's ear as she rode him, going higher up and down on his lap. Cole's cock then suddenly slipped and hit against her asshole. At this, Jennifer broke out in that mad clown laughter of hers: "No, Mr. Cole," she said, managing to take on the professional tone and demeanour of a phone assistant yet intermittently cracking herself up, "That ride's closed for today, I'm afraid. Please try again later."

Cole contained himself, looking away with a sigh and trying to dodge her infectious and mad humour. His seeming apathy stung her, apparently. Her smile died, her eyes glazing as her mind wandered. Cole sized her up cautiously. "What?" He asked her.

"I'm so glad you killed daddy."

Cole could only stare at her, finding no answer to that. But as her nails craved harder into his shoulder, he hissed Jennifer's name in pain. That woke her up and a mad smile ripped apart her otherwise beautiful face.

"I love your otter eyes," she said, pulling Cole's head back by his hair and looking down at him as if a beast ready to shred apart his throat: "They reflect only one Jennifer, even if there are thousands more."

Cole could almost feel her insides, warm and wet, his cock lodged between Jennifer's damp thighs. Jennifer watched him and her reflected self on his eyes until she finally cracked up. She broke eye contact in a brief second of what may have been genuine embarrassment, moving back down to run her tongue sloppily along Cole's temple. The way Jennifer switched between thorough technique and whimsical wild exploration of his person put Cole on edge. Jennifer play both the genius and the fool. She was unpredictable and uncontainable and Cole little more than her plaything now. Jennifer's fingers slid down to position the tip of his cock up to her walls. Rubbing herself once more, twice, on the head, Jennifer allowed Cole to slide inside of her. Cole's stomach contracted and he sucked in his breath. Jennifer arched herself backwards, looking up at the ceiling with heavy breath, almost wheezing. Cole could only see her jaw and her raven, black hair falling over her bare shoulders like a mane. He almost bended over to her breasts to inhale her scent but the rope prevented him, the one which knot he'd yet to undo. Cole knew that he could've stopped this at any point, if he wanted to. But Jennifer proved a force of nature that wrapped everybody around her little finger from the day he met her, including him. Jennifer fell down on him slowly, second by second, excruciatingly slow and steady. When she'd taken all of Cole inside her, she exhaled, moaning in delight as if she'd stepped inside a hot bath. She looked down at Cole, finding him breathing with difficulty, his jaw slack and eyes in a daze. When Jennifer went down to peck at his lips, Cole looked up at her, desperate for her to take him.

Jennifer begun rocking herself on Cole, hearing Cole's feet slide on the floor as his hips and legs shuddered whenever she'd tighten herself on his hardness. Funny thing, Jennifer thought, the sexual act, that seemed to help inhibit the noise inside her head. She considered the equation, as waves of fire rose and fell inside her, the variables that set herself apart from others, her moan as Cole kissed her breasts, and how whatever conclusion she'd reach wouldn't necessarily be true. The rope around his waist finally gave away just enough for Cole to raise his hips and push himself deeper inside of Jennifer. Her breath got stuck in her throat and she saw stars with a kooky smile plastered on her face. Cole's teeth and kisses left red constellations on her chest.

Jennifer let herself fall on Cole, huffing with pleasure from Cole's hard bump against her walls. His member almost burned inside of her, a nuance of delightful pain that made her hop on him again roughly, riding him harder and faster, as if a flip inside of her had been switched, her moans and screams echoing throughout the room. Cole grit his teeth, holding his breath in as if for a plunge, his face and chest reddened by the effort. Eventually, Jennifer succumbed to exhaustion of her body, laying her head on Cole's forehead. Her fingers caressed and tugged at his hair as if he were her pet and both caught their breath together. Jennifer still lazily rocked herself on him, a sure prelude to when she'd rise in full force again.

Cole left trails of gentle kisses on her neck and Jennifer purred in pleasure and chuckles, gently rubbing her head against his. Jennifer wished, needed, to lose herself in those soft touches and caresses but her heart could only indulge it for so long. She knew that if there was too much input for her, then there must be output and her madness limited her options. She could already feel that sense of dread and panic rise in the depths of her mind again, a hint of another unavoidable decline into darkness. Jennifer dove into Cole's for a kiss, exploring his mouth while she still had the eyes to see. She nearly teared up when it was reciprocated. Cole sucked on her lips with a hunger that bound them.

Cole said something at some point, however it was drowned in the frantically rising pace of her rocking herself atop of him, until he called her name again. Jennifer belatedly stopped, more out of instinct than reason. She loved how he called her name. Unlike everybody else, Cole did it right.

"Jennifer," he breathed, his warm breath tickling her chin. "Untie me."

"I'm not done yet."

"Neither am I," When Cole's captor bored her eyes at him as if trying to discern through him and his devious plans, Cole added: "I'll pull your hair. You like that, don't you?"

"Oh," Jennifer's dissecting gaze flickered and her expression contorted into a wide, toothy clown grin. "You know me." 

Cole held eye contact with her until Jennifer reached out for something behind him, twisting herself sideways on his cock, and fiddled with the rope. Cole felt sharp steel brush against his skin and took it for a blade. Jennifer's fragrance yet possession of a knife sent a jolt of pleasure and unease up his body.

When his hands were no longer bound, Cole reached up to hold Jennifer hard by her wrist. She gasped and looked at him like a deer in headlights until her grasp went limp and she dropped the knife. With that, Cole wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Jennifer back to him, meeting her mouth with his. She moaned higher almost up to squeak inside his mouth, grunting then with wilder pleasure as Cole ran his fingers across her scalp. Then Cole pulled her off him, making her stand with him. Her bare feet slapped against the floor when Cole lead her to face the wall. Her blackened fingers met her mad drawings on her appropriated canvas, the black chalk rubbing off on her pale elbows, and Cole pushed himself inside of her again. As he had promised, Cole's hands moved up her back to grab at her hair, just hard enough to distract her from the voices in her head. At this, and catching her off-guard, a wave of sensation ran over Jennifer's body that nearly deafened her, an orgasm drawing a violent scream out of her. She'd nearly muffled it on the wall but Cole had noticed, slowing his thrust as he grabbed her hips to steady her body. Jennifer found herself shaking, equally aware of all her senses overloading and yet numb by the overwhelming sensation of rippling jolts of pleasure across her body. If it wasn't for Cole inside her, she could've lost all of her sense of reality.

"You alright?" Cole asked, his tone carrying concern yet with a tinge of impatience. That drew a laugh out of Jennifer, audibly inhaling and exhaling as if she'd triumphed in a marathon. But she was only getting started.

"Fuck me, Cole," Jennifer said, nearly begging. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me-"

However stunned, Cole nodded, obeying and plunging himself inside of her again. As Jennifer begun to scream and moan louder in pleasure again, so did he quicken his pace. He grabbed a handful of her hair, just as she liked, the other hand feeling her hip over to her nicely round and full ass. When she begun hitting her forehead against the wall harder than Cole was fucking her, he pulled her head and hair back a little tighter, just enough for her to stop and focus back on the moment with him. Jennifer was a tough nut to crack but the sight of her ramming herself on Cole's cock was beautiful. She wanted, desperately needed him, to a point of mad arousal that he couldn't fathom. She was dangerous, addictive and now probably the only time she'd give herself over to another.

Cole begun thrusting harder, his skin slapping against hers, sending ripples of pleasure across her body. He followed her wilder moans and screams of pleasure with his own, syncing his body just as much as with hers. Jennifer felt a drop of Cole's sweat rain on her back, hot like it'd burn through her back. Then Cole laid his head on her shoulder, sucking on red skin as he fucked her harder and faster until with one fierce thrust, he emptied himself inside of her.

Cole's orgasm was desperate and real and extended to hers in extension. Jennifer could almost feel the same amount of pleasure and bliss Cole had experienced alongside her own. Cole pressed himself on her back, muscles hardening and loosening with her own until he'd let all of him out and given himself completely over to her. The moment left her dizzy, as well as Cole, the man placing his elbow on the wall to keep himself steady and support them both.

After a while in silence, the only sounds limited to their heavy breathing, Jennifer was the first to move. She turned around and slid down to the floor with her back to the wall. As if an afterthought, she patted the floor beside her with one of her mad-looking smiles directed at Cole, the man still standing and observing her in a daze. Bared open as he'd been, Cole no longer saw a point in offering any resistance and thus followed her lead, dropping to the floor beside Jennifer. The woman laid her head on his shoulder and admired the sight of her handiwork. Cole's body was beautifully red and flushed, his hair forming wet curls over his forehead. She ran a finger up his rising and falling chest and laid a kiss on his nipple. Still blissfully numb from the orgasm, Cole wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Jennifer laid her face on his chest. In her mind, she imagined that both her and Cole were two injured wolves, resting after licking eachother's wounds.


End file.
